Frostbite Caves - Day 30
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Ultimate Challenge. |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's health |Zombie = * * * * not always |FR = Frostbite Caves Trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 29 |after = Lost City - Day 1}} Dialogue Intro (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Gurrreetings! Dr. Zomboss have prehistoric question for pitiful plant friends. Dr. Zomboss: Why you hunt for taco? Is taco all it cracked up to be? Dr. Zomboss: Could it be... trap? Could it be... trick? Dr. Zomboss: Chew on that! Mwwwahahaha unga unga! (Dr. Zomboss disappears, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Penny... my taco!?! Penny: User Dave, ignore the taco. Ignore the taunts. Penny: It's time to FIGHT DR. ZOMBOSS! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Outro (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Well done. We have defeated Dr. Zomboss. Crazy Dave: And his attempt to make me question my taco! Penny: User Dave, our journey through time... Penny: You know that it is about more than just a taco. Crazy Dave: I suppose you're right, Penny. It's also about- (Crazy Dave and Penny leave, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Ha! Dr. Zomboss not defeated! Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss crawl back from brink of destruction! Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss return when you no expect him. Bring BIG SURPRISE! Dr. Zomboss: Dr. Zomboss stop speaking about self in third-person now! Guuudbye! (Dr. Zomboss disappears) Difficulty *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can summon one row of frozen blocks every time it wishes to summon zombies. These frozen blocks must be broken quickly, or else it can block the path to hit the Zombot, as it can summon multiple rows. *The Zombot has the ability to blow ice winds that are capable of freezing the player's plants. Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult are extremely useful, even essential, during the fight. The player should try planting them near their plants to prevent them being frozen, but keep care of them as those plants are one of the rarest in the battle. *The Zombot can only be damaged when the ice covering it is destroyed, therefore try to plant Chard Guard to fling the undefeated zombies backwards to buy more time to hit the Zombot. Strategies *When the fight starts, destroy any of the frozen blocks quickly or you will have a hard time dealing with a massive wave of zombies. *Because you do not receive Plant Food from zombies, this fight can be very difficult. You can pay 1000 coins to buy Plant Food if you need it. You can also use boosts in order to counter the Zombot's ice crystals to avoid getting crushed via Zen Garden. *If the player is quick and resourceful enough, it is possible that no zombies will be spawned at all during the battle. Tips *Plant a row of Rotobagas, Threepeaters, and Fire Peashooter towards the lanes where the Zombot will get hit. Avoid placing them on the upper and lower lane or you will waste plants. *Avoid using Hot Potatoes on frozen blocks early if you do not have very important plants. This can lead to your lawn being swarmed. *If your plants are frozen, be sure to have a Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter adjacent to your frozen plants to thaw them. Avoid using Hot Potatoes when the plants are adjacent to the thawing plants or you may not receive another one. *Always use Chard Guards against zombies that are near your house, the ones that are blocking the ones behind the shield where the Zombot will be hit and dig up the ones behind plants. Strategy 1 :By . * Build your defense as shown here: Where: R - Rotobaga T - Threepeater P - Either Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult C - Chard Guard X - Frozen block that you cannot melt. () - means that you should plant here only when Zombot is stunned *Your plants will become frozen very rarely because of thawing plants. *Chard Guards prevents zombies from eating your plants. *Threepeaters are your main offense. Rotobagas will just help with taking down zombies that will break through your Chard Guards (e.g. Dodo Rider Zombie). If you are lucky and have good plants, you can win this level without any trouble. Just remember to melt the frozen block as soon as possible, but only if you have a strong defense, because zombies that are hidden in blocks just before Dr. Zomboss are very tough and dangerous. No Power Ups or Plant Food are needed. Related achievement Gallery Mastodon-O-Tron.PNG|A Chard Guard being planted on frozen block IMG 0055.PNG|By PvZ2 Stragety FC30.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-17-17-43-02.png|By IMG_374.PNG|Probably a bit overkill considering how easy this boss is... By EpicGamer23468 SOFC30.PNG|By Heatcutter, by Sup#2.0.png|Heatcutter, by Sup#2.0 E49F2A78-13D8-4013-AE8D-B03902F198E2.png|Weird glitch encountered FBC-30 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Screenshot 2019-09-12 at 3.28.00 PM.png|By Creepes Trivia *It is the only boss battle where no Plant Food is given. *This is the third Zomboss fight that has a premium plant in it, i.e. Fire Peashooter. This is also the second Zomboss fight to have a premium plant to be bought by gems (the first being Big Wave Beach with Homing Thistle). *When playing, the player will receive five Chard Guards, five Pepper-pults, ten Fire Peashooters, fifteen Threepeaters and fifteen Rotobagas. *If a frozen block is destroyed after the Zombot explodes, it will spawn a zombie which will then proceed to the player's house without being damaged by anything (even lawn mowers). However, it will not eat the player's brain and will simply continue walking until it is off-screen. *There is a chance that a Hot Potato can save a frozen plant from being killed by the Zombot's icicle attack. *In some cases, when the player plants a Rotobaga on a certain tile, it may shoot in a wrong direction instead of hitting Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's ice barriers. *It is the third Zomboss battle with a plant that is not obtained in that world (Threepeater), with the first being Ancient Egypt - Day 25 (Wall-nut), the second being Dark Ages - Night 20 (Kernel-pult), the fourth being Lost City - Day 32 (Bonk Choy), the fifth being Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 (Stunion) and the sixth being Jurassic Marsh - Day 32 (Bonk Choy and Chard Guard). *When the player loses the level, for some reason, the Ancient Egypt version of "The Zombies Ate Your Brains!" music is heard instead of the Frostbite Caves version. *As of 4.8 update, the zombies that are pushed back by Chard Guard or flung by Power Toss can no longer get inside the Zombot, and will get pushed or tossed only to the sixth column. *Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC is the first Zombot not to release Gargantuars, with the second being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *It is the only level (not including Piñata Party) where Ice Weasel appears without being released by Weasel Hoarder. *It is impossible to lose this level if the player does not plant anything at all. *This level and Big Wave Beach - Day 32 have Dr. Zomboss say the phrase "Chew on that!" Walkthroughs File:Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Frostbite Caves Day 30 BOSS File:Plants vs Zombies 2- Instant Kill Frostbite Cave Part 2 Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC! Plants vs. Zombies 2 Defeat ZomBoss Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC - Frostbite Caves Day 30 (Ep.198)|By How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears